A New Battle
by wind-sorceress86
Summary: Sequel to: Past Mistakes, Present Decisions. Sango and Miroku's daughter is given the powers of Midoriko, while Naraku's son is born.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inu-Yasha. Here it is the sequel to Past Mistakes, Present Decisions. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Midoriko's Cave

Sesshomaru stumbled into the castle. He was tired and injured from his encounter with Megami. "This wound in worse then I had originally thought." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand over the cut. "Something is wrong. My vision is..." Sesshomaru said as he fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken said as he ran to his side. "Not him too." Jakken said, just as the doors swung open. "What do you want?" Jakken said as he held up his staff. "Stay back or else." Jakken said as fire flew from the mouth of one of the heads on the staff.

"Do you really believe you can hurt me?" a young woman's voice said. The young woman was shielded by a force field, causing the fire to go around her.

"Tell me what you want?" Jakken asked her as she stepped closer.

"I only wish to help your Lord." She said as she bent down to Sesshomaru, her long, white hair falling down, sweeping the ground, and revealing her dark eyes. She pulled the white flower from her hair and placed it on Sesshomaru's wound, then placed her hand over the flower. Sesshomaru began to glow as the wound disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Jakken asked her. "Who are you?"

"I am Kanna of the Void." She answered him.

"Impossible. I watched her die." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"I did not die." Kanna told him.

"But Naraku is dead. I killed him."

"Naraku is dead, but his life force has been past on to another."

"A child?"

"Kaminari will birth Naraku's child in nine months. She will raise him to hate you and take revenge for the death of Naraku." Kanna told him.

"Jakken, where is Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her into his chambers. When he returned he picked up the Tenseiga and tried to use it to save Tsuta, but the sword wouldn't work.

"What? Why is your sword not working, my Lord?" Jakken asked him.

"Because she's a full blooded demon." Inu-Yasha said as he and Kagome walked in. Kanna walked up to Tsuta and placed her hand on Tsuta's forehead.

"You, Jakken, bring me a flower of light." Kanna ordered him.

"What? How dare you order me around?" Jakken yelled at her.

"Do you wish for me to save the child?" Kanna asked him, showing no emotion on her face.

"Do as she commands." Sesshomaru told Jakken.

"Aye, my Lord." Jakken then ran out of the castle.

"Why have you come here?" Sesshomaru asked Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"We need you to use your sword to save the life of our friend." Kagome told him.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because we have your children. She sent the children to a safe place because she knew Naraku was sending someone to kill us. If she stays dead, then we will never know where she sent them." Kagome answered Sesshomaru.

"You do not think I could find my own children?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"We know you could, but what makes you think we would let you have them back?" Inu-Yasha replied.

"You would fight me at the risk of dying, just to save the life of your friend?"

"Yes." was all he would say.

"I will come with you and revive your friend, and then you will return my children." Sesshomaru said, and then he turned to Kanna. "I leave Kagura and Tsuta in your hands. If anything happens to them, I will kill you." Sesshomaru promised. Kanna nodded then turned back to Tsuta.

"I will revive her." Kanna told him.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked Yume as she climbed onto Kirara's back.

"I have to find out what's going on. If I don't return..."

"I will take them to my home. We will keep them safe." Sumire promised.

"Thank you." Yume said, and then Kirara flew away.

"This is the woman that you wish me to revive?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked up to Sango's dead body lying on the ground.

"If you don't, you will never see your children again." Kagome warned him. She didn't want to threaten Sesshomaru using his children, but there was noting else for her to do.

"Sand back." Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled out the Tenseiga. In seconds Sango was alive again.

"Sango!" Miroku took her into his arms. "I will never leave your side again." He promised her.

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango hugged him tightly.

"I have kept my part of the deal, where are my children?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mother! Father!" Yume yelled to them as Kirara landed next to them.

"Yume, where are the children?" Kagome asked.

"At the Slayer's Village. Mother told me to take them there. Sumire is there with them." Yume answered her.

"Inu-Yasha..."

"What is it Kagome?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." she told him.

"Ketsuzen, take this." Sumire said as she handed the young boy a katana.

"What's this for?"

"Did your father ever teach you how to use a katana?"

"Of course, but why do I need one?" he asked.

"Because we are about to be attacked." Sumire told him. "Stay in the hut with the others and keep the demons out, no matter what." Ketsuzen nodded and ran back into the hut.

"What's wrong?" Ivory asked him.

"Demons are coming." He answered as he rushed the children towards the back of the hut. The children listened as Sumire tried her best to fight off the demons.

"Who could have sent them here? They didn't come on their own accord." Sumire thought to herself. There were too many demons for her to fight herself, all she could do was buy them time. "I hope someone comes soon." Sumire said as she killed another demon.

"Hurry, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome told him.

"I could go a lot faster if you weren't on my back!" he yelled.

"Shut up and hurry!" Kagome yelled back.

"I told you to stay with them!" Sango yelled at Yume as they and Miroku rode on Kirara's back. Sesshomaru was behind the group, since he didn't know where the village was. As he followed Inu-Yasha and his friends, he couldn't help but think about Rin, Kagura and Tsuta. Rin was being controlled by Naraku, but she still killed Tsuta. Inu-Yasha had killed his friend, but they acted like nothing had happened. How could they still treat him as their friend, even after he had killed his friend? Perhaps he should look for Rin as soon as his family was safe. She meant a lot to him, and he was worried about her.

"There it is!" Sango yelled as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Ahhh!" Sumire screamed as a demon threw her through a hut, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh no." Ketsuzen said when he looked outside the hut and saw the demons heading right for them. "Look out." Ketsuzen moved the children out of the way and used the katana to cut a hole in the back of the hut. "Come on." Ketsuzen said as he picked Inochi up and lead the others out of the hut. "I've gotta hide you guys somewhere." he said out loud.

"I know where we can hide." Ivory said.

"Where?"

"Follow me." she said as she ran towards the cave that was right outside of the village.

"I do not like this place." Kaze said as his little sister grabbed his hand. They were standing outside of Midoriko's cave. The power from the dead priestess was still strong inside the cave, and it scared the two demon children.

"We'll be safe in here. The demons can't enter this place." Ivory told Ketsuzen.

"We cannot enter this place." Kaze and Kage told her.

"Trust me." Ivory said as she took their hands and led them into the cave. As they walked in, the barrier at the entrance of the cave dissipated.

"The barriers gone and the demons will be here soon." Ketsuzen became worried.

"Why did the barrier go away?" Kage asked Ivory.

"I don't know. Let's move further into the cave, maybe there's a barrier further back." Ivory suggested. The others followed Ivory to the back of the cave.

"What is that?" Ketsuzen asked when they reached the stone figure of Midoriko and the demon that attacked her.

"I don't know." Ivory said as she moved closer to it. Suddenly it began to glow and a light surrounded Ivory. The light grew so bright that Ivory could no longer see.

Once the light dimmed, Ivory was no longer with her friends. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Hello, Ivory." a beautiful woman greeted her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Midoriko. I am a priestess." she told her.

"Midoriko? My mommy told me stories about you. She told me how you fought all kinds of demons, and that your soul is in the Shikon no Tama." Ivory told her.

"Your mother is right. I have a present for you, would you like it?" she asked Ivory.

"A present for me? What is it?"

"I want to give you my powers. Will you take them?"

"Why?"

"I no longer am able to fight demons and protect the world. I need someone that is still alive to do my work for me. You are very special and I believe you would use my powers for good." Midoriko answered her.

"Okay. I'll only use your powers to kill demons." Ivory promised as she held out her hand. Midoriko smiled as she took Ivory's little hand and gave her powers to her. Ivory closed her eyes as her body began to glow.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the cave with her friends. "Are you okay?" Ketsuzen asked Ivory when she opened her eyes.

"I'm okay."

"Get up and move to the back of the cave. The demons are getting closer." Ketsuzen told her. But instead of moving to the back of the cave with the others, Ivory moved towards the front of the cave. "What are you doing? Ivory, get back here!" Ketsuzen tried to stop her, but he couldn't. Ivory sat down in front of the entrance, closed her eyes and put her hands together. Suddenly there was a barrier in the cave entrance. "How did you do that?" Ketsuzen asked her.

"Shhh. She needs to concentrate." Kage told him.

"Sumire! Where are the children?" Kagome asked her as she ran to her side.

"I don't know. A demon threw me into this hut and I was knocked out." she answered her.

"If my children are dead, you will pay for it." Sesshomaru told Yume.

"Kagome, look over at Midoriko's Cave. There's a bunch of demon there. Maybe the children ran into the cave." Sango said.

"Demons can't enter the cave. If that's where they are, then their fine." Kagome told Sesshomaru. They hurried over to the cave, and in a matter of seconds, destroyed all the demons.

"Ivory?" Sango was shocked to see her daughter sitting at the entrance to the cave, holding up a barrier. "Miroku, did you teach her to do that?" Sango asked as they walked up to the cave.

"No."

"Ivory..." Sango's words reached her daughter and the barrier fell.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ivory ran and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Ketsuzen ran out of the cave carrying Inochi.

"Ketsuzen!" Kagome took Inochi from her son and hugged them both tightly. "I'm glad you're both alright." Kagome told him.

"Father." Kaze said as he and Kage walked out of the cave.

"Are you alright?" he asked them, and they both nodded.

"See, Sesshomaru, I knew everything would be alright." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he picked up the twins, then left.

"Ungrateful jerk." Yume said to herself.

"Let's go home." Miroku suggested.

"Miroku, wait." Sango said as he began to walk away.

"What is it, Sango?"

"Maybe..."

"Sango?"

"Maybe we could stay here." Sango suggested.

"You want to live here, in the Slayer's Village?"

"It is my home and where I grew up. I never thought to come back here before, but now that I'm here... I don't want to leave. All my memories of my father are here, as well as his grave, and now with Kibou being gone..." Sango told him.

"Then we will stay here." Miroku smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Sango smiled up at him, then looked down at Ivory. "I wonder where she learned to create barriers, and such strong ones too." Sango thought to herself.

"Inu-Yasha... I don't want to leave Sango and Miroku here alone." Kagome said as she looked down at Inochi. "And I don't want Inochi to live in a place where demons can easily get to her."

"You want to stay here too?" Inu-Yasha asked her. She nodded as she looked up at him. "A half demon living in the Slayer's Village, that's just not right. It's a good thing I love you." Inu-Yasha griped.

"So we're staying too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sure." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Years Later

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 2: Three Years Later

Three years past by slowly while living in the Slayer's Village. Sango gave birth to another son, and named him Kohaku. When Ivory was six, she told her parents about the encounter she had with Midoriko, and how she was able to create such a strong barrier. Miroku thought is was a blessing to have his daughter given the gifts of such a great priestess, but Sango worried for her daughter. But Miroku talked Sango into sending Ivory away to train with a priestess. Ivory had been gone a year, before the priestess brought her back. "Hello, Kira." Sango and Miroku greeted her as she and Ivory walked into the village.

"Hello. I have brought Ivory back to you." Kira said as she smiled down at Ivory.

"Why? She shouldn't be done her training yet." Miroku told Kira.

"She has learned all I can teacher her for now. She is still much too young to learn what else I have to teach her." Kira explained.

"So you will be coming back for her when she is older?" Sango asked as she held Ivory in her arms.

"I was thinking, this village is starting to become a real village again. More and more people are coming to live here, learning to be demon slayers, under you supervision. Perhaps you could use a priestess?" Kira asked Sango.

"You wish to live here in the village?" Miroku asked her. "What about you home? Don't you want to stay with your friends and family?"

"My family is dead, and I have no friends in that village. The times are changing and the people are beginning to curse me. They believe I am causing the drought and killing the animals." Kira answered him.

"We would be honored if you stayed here in the village. Please, take any empty hut." Sango told her.

"Thank you." Kira said as she bowed then walked away.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Inu-Yasha asked as he walked up to them.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about her? Maybe she's working for Kaminari." he told Sango.

"She's a priestess. She doesn't work for Kaminari." Sango said as she turned and walked away.

"I know Sango wants the village to be alive with people again, but she doesn't know any of these people she's letting stay here." Inu-Yasha told Miroku. "Any one of them could be working for Kaminari." he said. Miroku said nothing, he didn't know what to say.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura walked around the corner, hoping to see him there, but he wasn't. "What was that noise I heard?" Kagura asked herself as she turned to leave. Once she was gone, a young boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Soon..."

Outside the castle Kanna was watching the children play. Tsuta was now ten and the twins were six. "Kanna, where is Rin and Sanyu?" Kagura asked her. Hana was Kagura's youngest daughter. She had dark hair and golden eyes, with a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"Rin took her down to the river." Kanna answered.

"Tsuta, take the twins inside." Kagura ordered.

"Yes mother. Kaze, Kage, come with me." Tsuta said as she took each of their hands and led them back inside.

"Is something wrong?" Kanna asked her sister.

"No. Go inside with them." Kagura ordered. Kanna nodded and did as she was told. Kagura pulled out her fan once her children were safely inside. "I know you are out there. Come out!" Kagura said as she set blades of energy flying at a bunch of trees. A young woman jumped out from the trees just before the energy hit them, causing them to fall down. "Who are you?" Kagura asked her. As she landed before Kagura, her long, blond hair fell back into place around her face and her blue eyes shined.

"My name is Amaya." she answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to free the great Lord of the West lands from this woman that has bewitched him." she replied.

"Go away before I am forced to kill you." Kagura laughed as she turned and began to walk away.

"Do not turn your back on me!" Amaya screamed as she charged at Kagura.

"Lady Kagura!" Rin yelled as she jumped out of some bushes and used her katana to deflect Amaya's attack.

"Rin, where is Sanyu?" Kagura asked her.

"Mommy!" the small child ran from the bushes and into Kagura's arms.

"Lady Kagura, allow me to take care of this impudent woman for you?" Rin asked.

"No Rin. I will deal with her. Take Sanyu back to the castle and tell my Lord that I will return to him in a few moments." Kagura said as she handed Sanyu to Rin.

"Yes, my Lady." Rin took Sanyu and headed back to the castle.

"That child is the great Lord's. You have birthed him a child?" Amaya asked her.

"Four." Kagura smirked.

"Then after I kill you I will have to kill your offspring as well." Amaya said as she took out her katana.

"A sword? You won't even get close enough to me to use it!" Kagura laughed as Amaya began to charge and Kagura readied her fan.

Meanwhile, in the Slayer's Village...

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed for him as she ran towards the village, behind her were two huge demons. Next to her ran a small child, about four. "Inochi, keep running." Kagome told her daughter.

"But mommy..." Inochi tried to tell her mother something, but Kagome was too busy running.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. "Inochi, run!" Kagome ordered her daughter, but she wouldn't listen. Inochi stood before the demons and revealed her fangs.

"Does that small child think she can fight us?" one demon asked the other.

"What a dumb child." the other demon laughed.

"I'm not dumb!" Inochi yelled as she tore through the first demon with her claws.

"What? That child just killed him in one attack!" he tried to run, but Inochi chased him down. After the demon was dead, she ran back to her mother. When she got back her father was already there.

"Inochi, are you alright?" Kagome took her daughter and held her close to her.

"I'm fine mommy. I tried to tell you I could take care of those demons." Inochi said.

"Inu-Yasha, what have you taught our daughter?" Kagome gave him a look like she was going to kill him.

"Daddy didn't teach me. I taught myself." Inochi grinned.

Back inside the village Sango was training some new villagers the traits of a demon exterminator. "Just like that. You are all doing so well." Sango complimented them as she walked around the group and watched them attack a dummy demon.

"Mother... here." Yume walked up to her mother and handed her a small piece of paper.

"Yume, gather some of the slayers together. We have a job to do." Sango said after she read the paper.

Inside her hut she was gathering her weapons and putting on her slayer outfit. "Mommy, where are you going?" Kohaku asked her as she picked up her hiratsu.

"I have to go kill a demon. I'll be back in a few days. Daddy will be here with you." she told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Sango..." Miroku walked into the hut and picked up Kohaku.

"Yes dear?"

"You know you should stay here." he told her.

"I have to go. I'm the leader of this village, so I have to go with them. This is the first job the demon slayers have had since..." Sango couldn't say the rest, she just walked out of the hut.

"Sango, Naraku is dead. That is not going to happen again." Miroku told her. "Please, stay here?" Miroku asked.

"I can't." she replied as Kirara jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I didn't want to do this but... I know you're pregnant again. You can't fight demons in your condition." Miroku told her. Sango stopped in her tracks.

"How...?"

"I know these things." Miroku said. Sango grinned as she turned back to Miroku.

"Fine... I will stay. Yume!" Sango called for her daughter.

"Yes mother?"

"I cannot go, so you are in charge. Take Ketsuzen with you." Sango ordered.

"I can go?" Ketsuzen asked as he ran up to them.

"If you mother allows it." Sango said. Ketsuzen grinned as he ran to his mother. "Watch him." Sango told Yume.

"Yes mother." Yume smiled Kirara jumped over to her shoulder.

Within the hour, the small group of demon slayers was on their way to the distant village. Ketsuzen, and six other demon slayers left to follow Yume. "They will be fine." Miroku assured her as Sango watched from the village gate.

"I hope so." Sango said under her breath.

"Goodbye, Kouga." Iyasu wept as his body was burned. Kyou, Iyasu and their son, Keiji, were the last of the wolf tribe that Kouga had built up over his years as leader. When Keiji was born, Kouga named him, hoping that he would be a caution leader, unlike his self. Keiji looked just like Kouga too, and acted just like him as well. Sumire and most of the other wolf demons were killed when they went to look for Kaminari and her child. They had been lead into a trap and were destroyed by Naraku's offspring. When news of their deaths was heard by the other wolf demons that followed Kouga, they fled, except for a few that were still loyal to Kouga. Then there was a raid on the castle, and the rest of the wolf demon tribe was killed. After that Kouga slowly grew worse, until his death. Kyou was bent on revenge, but he knew that he had a son and mate to care for.

"Iyasu..."

"Yes, my Lord?" Iyasu still called him the Lord, even though most of his lands were taken from him.

"I want you to take Keiji to the slayer's village and stay there." Kyou told her.

"But why, my Lord?"

"It's not safe for you here any more. I should have sent you away long ago. I will come for you when I have my lands and the wolf tribe under my control again." Kyou promised her.

"I wish to stay with you." she said.

"I will come for you." Kyou promised. Iyasu didn't want to agree, but she did. She knew he was right. Besides, she was seven months pregnant with their third child. The second child was killed during a raid on the castle. Iyasu and Kyou were destroyed when their child died, but they knew they had to go on.

A few days later Iyasu and Keiji climbed onto her horse and Kyou kissed them goodbye, then they left. Kyou watched until they were out of his sight, then he headed back into the den.


	3. Chapter 3: Death

Don't own Inu-Yasha

Chapter 3: Death

"Rin, where is Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked her as she walked into the castle.

"Lady Kagura is outside fighting a demon." Rin told him.

"She should not be fighting anyone in her condition." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"A demoness showed up and challenged Lady Kagura to a fight to the death. She told Lady Kagura that you deserve a more powerful demon." Rin said as she put Sanyu down.

"My Lord, do not interfere with this fight." Kanna warned him.

"I will do as I wish." Sesshomaru replied as he left the castle.

"This will not end well." Kanna told Rin.

Outside the castle, Kagura was in a dangerous battle for her life. She had underestimated Amaya and her power. "Who is this woman? Someone must have sent her here." Kagura said as she barely dodged an attack.

"You are slowly loosing strength, and soon you will die." Amaya told her. Kagura tried to dodger Amaya's next attack, but she was too slow. Amaya's katana was plunged into Kagura's shoulder and blood flew everywhere.

"Ahhh!" Kagura screamed as she fell to the ground and grasped her wound. Amaya wasn't finished with Kagura yet, though. She walked up to Kagura and picked up a huge rock. "Stay back!" Kagura screamed as she used her fan to send energy blades at her. Amaya dodged them easily and threw the rock onto Kagura's ankle. "Ahhh!" Kagura screamed out in pain as her bone was crushed.

"I told you the Great Lord Sesshomaru would be mine." Amaya said as she took Kagura's fan from her and threw it into the small river. "Now you're coming with me." she said as she took a hand full of Kagura's hair and began to drag her away.

"Release me!" Kagura yelled as she tried to free herself from Amaya's grip.

"Stop fighting, you're as good as dead now." Amaya laughed. Just as Kagura had given up all hope, something happened.

"Release her." Sesshomaru stood before Amaya.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have come to free you from this witch so that I can serve you." Amaya bowed before him and released Kagura.

"You bitch!" Kagura pulled the small pin (which was really a small dagger) from her hair and lunged at her.

"You still wish to fight me, despite the fact that I have crushed you ankle?" Amaya laughed. But she didn't laugh for long, Kagura stabbed her in her stomach, causing blood to gush from her body. Kagura then passed out from her own loss of blood.

"Bitch!" Amaya yelled as she pulled the dagger from her body. She was about to finish Kagura off, when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"You do not want to do that." he warned her.

"My great Lord. Why do you not want me to kill her?"

"She is my mate. If you kill her, then I will kill you." he answered her.

"You deserve a much stronger mate. Allow me to kill her and you can take me." Amaya said.

"I will not allow you to kill her. Kagura is my mate because I chose her to be my mate."

"You cannot love her!"

"I can and I do." Sesshomaru told her. "Now leave from here and never return." he said as he released her arm. As Amaya slowly walked away, she turned and watched as Sesshomaru took Kagura into his arms and carry her back to the castle.

"You will pay for this, Kagura." Amaya said threw her gritting teeth.

"Yume, is that the village?" Ketsuzen asked as they came upon a village.

"Hello demon slayers! Welcome!" an elderly man said as he greeted them.

"Hello. My name is Yume. My mother, Sango, is the leader of the demon slayers. She has sent me with some of our best demon slayers to your village to assist you." Yume told him.

"Fine, fine, that's fine. Come, follow me and I will show you where you can stay and get ready." he said as he led them through the village.

"Demon slayers..." a young boy gasped as they walked by him. Ketsuzen ran to Yume's side.

"I don't like that boy. He's giving off a weird ora." he told her.

"I know." Yume replied. Ketsuzen turned and watched the black haired boy still watching them. When Ketsuzen looked into the boys deep, dark brown eyes, he began to shiver.

Later that night the demon that had been plaguing the village returned, but this time it had to deal with the demon slayers. "Ketsuzen, help them over there!" Yume ordered. Ketsuzen nodded as he ran to the other side of the demon. In a matter of seconds the demon was dead.

"Good job everyone. Now let's finish this." Yume said as she pulled out her katana to cut the demon apart. The other demon slayers began to hack away at the demon, but Ketsuzen was beginning to get a weird feeling. "What is it Ketsuzen?" Yume asked the young man.

"Something's not right." Ketsuzen told her. Just as he spoke these words, something took control of his body. Ketsuzen was sent into a killing frenzy, killing off all of the demon slayers, and injuring Yume. She used her staff to block his attacks, but was running out of energy, fast.

"Ketsuzen, what are you doing?" Yume tried to stop him, but she was no match for a half demon.

"Destroy the young man!" the village leader comdand the villagers. They picked up their bows and began shooting arrows at him. Just before Ketsuzen tore Yume apart, the arrows caused him to fall over, dead.

"Ketsuzen!" Yume ran to his side and took him into her arms.

"Are you alright, miss?" a villager ran up to her and asked her.

"You killed him... why did you kill him?" Yume cried as she held Ketsuzen in her arms.

"He was going to kill you. We had to stop him."

"He would have never killed me." Yume wouldn't take her eyes off of his body. Ketsuzen was like a brother to her, and now she had lost two of her brothers.

"Miss..." the village tried to get her up, but she wouldn't move.

The next day Yume began her journey home, with Ketsuzen's body. She had the villager bury the bodies of the other demon slayers in a small area in the forest, but she wouldn't allow them to bury Ketsuzen in that place. She knew he had to be taken home. The journey home took three days, and Yume wished that she would never make it. How was she going to tell Kagome and Inu-Yasha what had happened?

"Mother!" Iyasu yelled for Kagome as she rode into the village with Keiji.

"Iyasu! Welcome. What are you doing here?" Sango greeted her.

"I have come on the orders of my Lord, Kyou." Iyasu told her.

"Is Kyou with you?" Miroku asked.

"No. He has stayed behind. Where is my mother?" she asked as she jumped off the horse.

"Mother?" Iyasu walked into her mother's hut and called for her.

"Iyasu... when did you arrive?" Kagome asked.

"Just now. What is wrong?"

"I think something's happened to Ketsuzen." Kagome began to cry again.

"Mother, why do you think this?" Iyasu said as her mother cried in her arms.

"She's been like this for three days. Yume and Ketsuzen should have been back yesterday." Inu-Yasha said as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Father... mother, I'm sure he's fine." Iyasu tried to cheer her mother up.

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! Come quick!" Miroku yelled for his friends. The three ran out of the hut and were horrified by what they saw.

"Ketsuzen!" Kagome fell to the ground and wept. Iyasu knelt down to her mother and tried to comfort her as Inu-Yasha stepped closer to his son's body.

"What happened?" he finally asked Yume, who looked as though she were near death.

"We were preparing to cut the demon apart when Ketsuzen began attacking us. He had no control over his body and nearly killed me. I would have gladly died, if it meant he would returned to normal, but the villagers felt differently. The leader of the villager ordered the villager to slay him. I tired to stop them, but it was no use. Before I could get to him, he was already dead. The other slayers were buried in the forest next to the village, but I couldn't leave Ketsuzen there. I've traveled with out resting for the past three days." Yume said, right before she fainted. Miroku picked her up and carried her into his hut, followed by Sango.

"Kagome..."

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm taking Ketsuzen to Sesshomaru." he told her.

"Yes." Kagome said, then Iyasu helped her up and back into her hut.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Kira Really Is

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 4: Who Kira Really Is

"Did you go to Lord Sesshomaru?" a familiar voice said as Amaya stood before her.

"Yes, my mistress. He claims to love the Lady Kagura; he refused my offer." Amaya answered. Just then, the boy, from the village that Ketsuzen was killed in, appeared.

"My son, come to me. How did you fair?" the woman asked him as he walked past Amaya and up to the woman.

"Well, my mother. Inu-Yasha's son is dead, as are many of the demon slayers." he replied.

"Well done. Just like your father did to Sango so many years ago." the woman stepped into the light and revealed her face. It was Kaminari and the boy that stood before her was Naraku's son. "Amaya, take Saku to the slayer's village." Kaminari ordered. "Saku, Sango's daughter, Yume, knows your face so you will have to create a new one for now." Kaminari told her son. "Befriend them and once you have gained their trust, slowly begin to kill them, one by one." Kaminari ordered.

"What of Lord Sesshomaru and his mate?" Amaya asked.

"I will deal with them myself. Now go."

"Yes, mother." Saku said as he began to walk out of the castle. Amaya nodded to Kaminari, and then followed Saku closely as they began their journey to the slayer's village.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha burst into his castle carrying Ketsuzen.

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" Jakken asked when he ran into the main hall to see what had happened.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha asked him.

"How dare you come into my Lord's castle and tell me what to do?" Jakken screamed at him.

"Shut up and tell me..." Inu-Yasha began to yell.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inu-Yasha as he entered the hallway.

"Sesshomaru..." Inu-Yasha was ready to kill him, because he suspected Sesshomaru had something to do with Ketsuzen's death.

"There is no reason for you to raise your voice. I will ask you only once to be quiet. Kagura is resting up stairs and my daughter is asleep in her chambers." Sesshomaru told him. "What has happened to your son?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Someone killed him and I want you to use your sword to bring him back"

"I cannot do that."

"Why not!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Suddenly there was a cry from upstairs. Sanyu was awakened from Inu-Yasha's yelling.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled down to him.

"Someone stole the sword. I kept in locked in one of the secret rooms, but when I went to get it the other day, it was missing." Sesshomaru told him as he began to walk up the stairs.

"What about my son?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I can help him." Kanna said as she walked in.

"Who are you?"

"Inu-Yasha, do you not recognize her?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked down the stairs carrying Sanyu, who was cuddling with his fluffy tail. "It is Kanna." he told him.

"Kanna of the Void? You should be dead." Inu-Yasha said.

"Lord Sesshomaru spared my life, so I now serve him and my sister." Kanna explained.

"How are you going to help me?" Inu-Yasha asked Kanna.

"She saved my life." Tsuta said as she stepped out from the shadows. "I was dead, until Kanna brought me back to life." she told him as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Can you do the same for my son?" Inu-Yasha asked Kanna.

"I will try. Follow me." Kanna said as she led Inu-Yasha into another part of the castle.

As he followed her, he looked around the hallway they were walking down and noticed all the flowers and paintings. This part of the castle looked nothing like the rest of Sesshomaru's castle. "Why does this part of the castle look so different then the rest?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"This is my part of the castle. Lord Sesshomaru allows me to keep it the way I wish. Rin also stays here with me." Kanna explained. Kanna led Inu-Yasha into a spare room and he laid Ketsuzen down on the bed. "Leave now, when I call for you again, your son will be alive." Kanna told him as she shut the door.

Back at the village Kira was training Ivory when a young woman and her little brother stumbled into the village. "Are you alright?" Sango asked as she and Miroku ran to their aid.

"Our village was attacked by a demon. Everyone was killed." the young woman told them.

"Miroku, take her to our hut. I'll go get Kira." Sango said.

"Is this the young woman you wish for me to help?" Kira asked as she looked over the young woman.

"Yes. Can you help her?" Sango asked.

"No." was all she said as she turned and walked out of the hut. "That young woman is not injured and is not a young woman at all." Kira said to herself.

"Kira! Wait!" Sango ran after her.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Why won't you help her?"

"She does not need my help." Kira told her as she walked over the gates of the village.

"Where are you going?" Ivory asked as she ran up to Kira.

"I must go gather herbs." Kira said as she walked out of the village.

A few minutes later a strange young woman made her way through the village, fighting off the villager that were trying to stop her from completing her goal. "Hurry! Stop her!" the villagers yelled as she quickly moved about, dodging all of their attacks. She was heading towards Sango and Miroku's hut, with a purpose.

"Stop right there. I will not allow you to go any further." Sango stepped in front of her hut with her hiratsu.

"Get out of my way." the young woman warned her.

"No."

"Have it your way." the young woman pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed for Sango. As she released the arrow, it began to glow, just like Kagome and Kikyou's arrows.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he jumped before her and used his staff to deflect the arrow.

"Miroku, how did she do that?" Sango asked as the young woman threw down a small pack and a puff of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared the young woman was gone.

"Ahhh!" a scream came from inside the hut. Miroku and Sango ran into the hut to find the young woman they were just fighting and a young demoness fighting.

"What happened to the young woman?" Sango and Miroku were confused. The young woman had disappeared and now a young demoness was there.

"You fools! That young woman is this demon. She was sent here by Kaminari to kill you." the young woman said.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked her. The young woman removed her mask and revealed to them that she was...

"Kira!" they couldn't believe it.

"I don't care who you are. I'll still kill you." Amaya said as she pulled out her katana and began to slash at Kira.

"Leave her alone!" Sango screamed as she threw her hiratsu at Amaya.

"Damn. I hope Saku is having better luck then me." Amaya said to herself.

The young boy was walking with Ivory around the outside of the village, talking to her and just trying to gain her trust. "You don't act like someone who has just lost their parents." Ivory said. She knew there was something strange about the young boy, she could feel it.

"Well, that is because I did not loose my parents." he said as he pulled out a knife.

"I knew it!" Ivory threw up her hands in front of her and a barrier surrounded her.

"What? You are only a child. How can you create such a strong barrier?" Saku asked her.

"I am protected by the priestess Midoriko." Ivory told him.

"No matter. Your parents are probably being killed as we speak." Saku laughed as he sat down on a rock near her. "And I can wait all day."

"Hiratsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon at Amaya.

"Ahhh!" Amaya fell back as the huge boomerang hit her.

"Miroku! Finish her!" Sango said as she caught her weapon.

"Allow me." Kira stepped in front of Miroku and took out anther arrow. "Be gone demon." Kira said as she released the arrow and it flew into Amaya's chest.

"Kaminari! Avenge me." were her last words.

"Where is the boy that came with her?" Kira asked.

"Ivory!" Sango and the others ran through the forest trying to find her, but there was no reply when they yelled. "Oh Miroku, what if something happened to her?" Sango began to cry.

"Ivory is fine." Kira told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because..."

"Who are you?" Miroku asked her. "You are no ordinary priestess."

" I am Kikyou's daughter." Kira told them.

"Impossible. You would have to be over fifty years old." Sango said.

"Not if I were born after she was resurrected. After she fell from the cliff she was found by my father. A few months later she gave birth to me. One day she disappeared and I did not see her again for ten years. She came and took me from my father and taught me how to use the powers that were past on to me. Before she left me again, she told me that a man and woman would come to me with their daughter and ask me to teach her to use her powers. She told me that I was to except the child as my pupil and that I would be her protector. Kikyou only had me so that I could protect your daughter. If your daughter dies, then so will I." Kira explained.

"Who taught you how to fight like you did back at the village? Kikyou could never fight like that. It was almost like a demon slayer." Sango asked.

"My father was a demon slayer." Kira answered.

"I will stay here all day if I have to." Saku's voice could be heard through some bushes.

"That's the boy!" Sango said as she jumped through the bushes.

"What? You are still alive?" Saku couldn't believe it. "What happened to Amaya?" he asked.

"I killed your friend. Now you will die." Kira said as she pulled out an arrow and aimed at Saku. As she released the arrow it flew through the air, but stopped just short of Saku.

"You fool. You cannot hurt me. Your sacred arrows are not powerful enough." Saku told her as he leapt through the air and pulled out a katana. "Now die!" he said as he slashed at Kira, causing blood to fly everywhere.

"Kira!" Ivory screamed as she watched her friend being killed by the child. Ivory lowered her barrier and ran to Kira's side. "Leave her alone!" Ivory's eyes began to glow as the aura around her began to show.

"Miroku, what's happening to Ivory?" Sango began to worry.

"I don't know."

"Do you believe you can stop me?" Saku laughed as he stepped towards them.

"Get away from her!" Ivory's words pushed Saku back.

"How did she do that? She is only a human child." Saku wondered. "It is best if I retreat for now." Saku thought as he vanished into the trees.

"Where'd he go?" Miroku looked around, but he was gone.

"Ivory..." Sango stepped closer to her daughter, not sure of what was going to happen.

"Mother... is Kira going to be alright?" she asked.

"Kira will be fine." Sango said as she looked her over. "Miroku, let's get Kira and Ivory back to the village."


	5. Chapter 5: Massacre

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

**Chapter 5: Massacre**

"Lord Sesshomaru has changed so much. He longer tries to kill his half brother and he now has a family which he protects. Things were so much simpler when it was just me and Lord Sesshomaru." Jakken said as kicked a rock from his path.

"Do you wish for things to return to the way it was before that human child began to follow your Lord?" a woman's voice asked him.

"Who are you?" Jakken asked her as he held his staff, ready to attack her.

"A person that wishes to make your wish come true." she replied.

"How can you make my wish come true?"

"If they were all dead, Lord Sesshomaru would go back to the way he was before."

"Kill Lady Kagura and the children? I will not be responsible for their deaths." Jakken told her.

"Of course not, Inu-Yasha will be the one that will be blamed." she said.

"Inu-Yasha?" Jakken began to think about this offer. "What do you want me to do?" he finally asked. The woman smirked as she looked at Jakken.

Inside the castle, Kanna's magic was not working to revive Ketsuzen. "I do not know why this is happening, my magic should work." Kanna said as she threw out another flower of light. "Soon I will have no more flowers of light."

"This child's life force needs a plant stronger than the flower of light." a young woman appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Kanna asked her, and then she recognized her aura. "Kaminari, you cannot mask yourself from me." Kanna told her.

"How foolish of me. I should have known the great Kanna could tell who I was despite the fact that I changed my face." Kaminari said as she stepped closer.

"Kaminari, I know why you have come here, and I also know that you will not succeed." Kanna warned her.

"So now you can see into the future?" Kaminari asked as she stepped up to Kanna and placed a dagger at her throat.

"I know Lord Sesshomaru will not allow you to hurt his children or my sister." Kanna said.

"But you he does not care for." Kaminari laughed as the slit Kanna's throat. "Your being alive was only taking energy from my son. Soon all Naraku's incarnations will be destroyed and my son will become too strong for even Sesshomaru to stop him." Kaminari thought as she stepped back into the shadows.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken walked into the room and was surprised to find Inu-Yasha was still there.

"What is it, Jakken?" he asked.

"I saw a strange woman wondering through the garden near the lake." he told him.

"I will go at once." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What are you still doing here?" Jakken snapped at Inu-Yasha.

"That's none of your business." Inu-Yasha said.

"Since you will be here for awhile, would you like something to drink?" Jakken asked.

"No."

"You must be getting thirsty. You have been here awhile. I will go fetch some water for you." Jakken said as he ran out of the room. "He will pay for his rudeness." Jakken thought as he poured a small vile of poison into Inu-Yasha's cup. "Here you are. A fresh cup of water." Jakken handed the cut to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha gave him a weird look, and then took a sip of the water. "Are you alright, Inu-Yasha? You do not look well." Jakken asked him as he dropped the cut on the floor.

"Something's... wrong..." Inu-Yasha said as he passed out.

"Good, now that woman better do her part." Jakken thought as he cleaned up the cup and spilled water.

Upstairs Rin was tending to Sanyu and the twins. Tsuta had heard the sound of the cup shattering, so she left to investigate the noise. "Is Inu-Yasha asleep? No, something is wrong with him." Tsuta said as she stepped towards him.

"Tsuta... the first born of Sesshomaru and Kagura. It is nice to see you again." Kaminari stepped out of the shadows and towards the young girl.

"Kaminari! What are you doing here?" Tsuta asked her.

"Someone wishes for your death, as well as the death of your brother and sisters. I have come to grant their wish." she said as she pulled out the same dagger she had used to kill Kanna.

"That dagger smells of Kanna's blood, what have you done to her!?" Tsuta screamed.

"Do not worry; you will be with her soon." Kaminari lunged at Tsuta. Tsuta tried to dodge the attack, but she wasn't fast enough. The dagger was plunged into Tsuta's chest and she fell to the ground. "Jakken, I have killed her, now do as I instructed early. Cover Inu-Yasha's hands in her blood." Kaminari said as she turned and walked out of the room. Jakken slowly walked up to Tsuta's body with a cloth.

"What have I done?" Jakken asked himself as he looked down onto her face.

"Jakken!" Tsuta still have a little life left in her. "How... could... you... betray... my father?" Tsuta asked him with her last breath.

"I will die for this." Jakken said as he soaked some of her blood into the cloth and then rung it out onto Inu-Yasha's hands. As he finished, he heard the screaming of Rin and the children.

"Kaminari, leave them alone!" Rin screamed as she lunged at Kaminari with her katana.

"You foolish human. Do you really believe you can stop me?" Kaminari laughed as she threw Rin across the room, knocking her out. While Rin was trying to stop Kaminari, Kage had picked up Sanyu and ran out of the room with her. Kaze stayed behind to slow Kaminari down. "Get out of my way boy." Kaminari told him.

"I will not let you hurt my sisters." Kaze said as he seemed to control the wind around her with his hands. He thrust his hands out before him and Kaminari was pushed back into a wall by wind.

"Child! You cannot defeat me!" she screamed as she threw the dagger at him, hitting him in the chest. "Now for that girl." Kaminari pulled the dagger from Kaze's body and walked over to Rin, who was still unconscious. "Die!" Kaminari stabbed Rin in the heart and blood flew everywhere. "Jakken, the two girls ran off, but I finished off this young woman and the son. Do with them as you did with Tsuta." Kaminari commanded him as he stuck his head around the corner. Jakken quickly soaked up their blood with the cloth and ran back down stairs to the room Inu-Yasha was in and let the blood drip onto his hands.

Meanwhile Kaminari had left the room to look for Kage and Sanyu. "Where did they go?" Kaminari asked herself as she wondered through the castle.

"They are safe from you." Kagura appeared before Kaminari as she rounded a corner.

"So you are awake? You slept through the deaths of two of your children, but you woke up in enough time to try and save your last daughters?" Kaminari laughed.

"You will pay for what you did to my children!" Kagura yelled as she began her attack.

Kage and Sanyu had run into Kagura's chambers, waking her up. She had told them to stay there. Kage quickly hid her sister, and then ran over to her mother's balcony to look for Sesshomaru. "Where is he?" Kage asked as she searched the courtyard below, and then strained her eyes to see if he was by the river that passed through the garden. "Father!" Kage yelled at the top of her lungs for her father. Because Sesshomaru had great hearing, he heard her screams and began to run to get back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru is coming. I must get to the two girls." Kaminari said as Jakken soaked up some of Kagura's blood and ran back down stairs. "In here!" Kaminari through open Kagura's door and found Kage standing at the window. "Where is your sister?" Kaminari asked Kage.

"I will never tell you." Kage said.

"Then you will die." Kaminari threw the dagger and it hit Kage in the center of her forehead. Her blood dripped down from the crescent moon in the center of her forehead. "Damn. Sesshomaru is back. I do not have time to find the youngest child. Oh well, I have done enough damage for one day." Kaminari laughed as she disappeared into the shadows yet again.

Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed the scent of blood all over the place as he ran to Kagura's chambers, but on the way he found Kagura's body. "Kagura!" Sesshomaru ran to her side, but she was already dead. "I will kill who ever did this to you." Sesshomaru said, and then he remembered Kage at Kagura's window. He laid Kagura back down and ran to her chambers, only to find Kage on the floor, dead. "No!" Sesshomaru ran over to Kage and picked her up and laid her back down on Kagura's bed. Then he heard crying coming from the closet. When he opened the door, he saw Sanyu huddled on the floor, behind Kagura's kimonos. "Sanyu..." Sesshomaru picked her up and held her close to him as she began to cry. "Where are the others?" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the children's rooms. As he reached the door, he found Kaze's bloody body on the floor. On the other side of the room was Rin's lifeless body. Sesshomaru turned away from the bloody room and began to walk down the stairs, only to find his eldest daughter's body on the floor, before Inu-Yasha, who had just come to. "Inu-Yasha! You killed my family!" Sesshomaru sat Sanyu down and charged at Inu-Yasha.

"Sesshomaru... I didn't kill anyone." Inu-Yasha tried to tell him, but Sesshomaru wouldn't listen to him.

"I can smell their blood all over you hands! You are covered in my children's blood." Sesshomaru pinned Inu-Yasha against a wall while he held onto his neck. "Now I will go to the slayer village and slay everyone there. You will know this pain I now feel." Sesshomaru said as he hit his brother, knocking him unconscious. Then Sesshomaru walked back over to Sanyu and picked her up. "I will make Inu-Yasha pay for what he has done to me." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk out of the castle. As Sesshomaru reached the door, he smelt Kanna's blood. "Kanna is dead as well? I did not smell her blood on Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru turned and began to long walk down Kanna's hallway and slowly opened her door. There, on the floor, was Kanna's lifeless body. "I believe someone else is to blame for Kanna's death." Sesshomaru said, and then he smelt it. "Kaminari was here." Sesshomaru finally picked up on her scent. Maybe it was because it was Kanna's room and no one else was ever in there that he could pick up Kaminari's scent now. "She is the one responsible." Sesshomaru said as he carried Sanyu back into the great hall, where Tsuta's body was, along with an unconscious Inu-Yasha.

When Inu-Yasha woke up, Sesshomaru was sitting there, watching Sanyu play. "Sesshomaru... if you hurt anyone in..." he began to say.

"Calm yourself. I did not hurt your family."

"Sesshomaru... I didn't kill Kagura or your children. All I remember was Jakken giving me a cup of water, and then I passed out." Inu-Yasha explained.

"Jakken has been missing for some time. I noticed the scent of Kanna's blood..." Sesshomaru tried to tell Inu-Yasha, but Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"Kanna is dead? What about Ketsuzen?"

"Without Kanna your son will not return to life." Sesshomaru told him.

"Who killed her? I'll help you destroy them." Inu-Yasha offered.

"I will be the one to destroy Kaminari. Her scent was all around Kanna's body. She must have been the one to kill my family." Sesshomaru said.

"Everyone's dead?"

"All except Sanyu, my youngest daughter. Kage must have hid her away in Kagura's room so that Kaminari could not find her. If Kage had not hidden her, Sanyu would be dead with the rest of my children." Sesshomaru said. Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say. He had only lost a son, not his whole family. At least he still had Kagome, but Sesshomaru lost Kagura, so he would never have another child. "You should return to your village. Kaminari was here, but Naraku's offspring was not. He might have gone to your village." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"Right." Inu-Yasha turned to leave.

"Inu-Yasha..., take Sanyu with you. I am going after Kaminari and she will not be safe with me." Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Of course." Inu-Yasha took the small girl into his arms and walked out of the castle.

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru yelled for the small demon and he came running into the room.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where have you been?"

"Outside, looking for you, my Lord. I saw Inu-Yasha go crazy and kill the children and Kagura." Jakken told him.

"How did you escape him?"

"He did not see me run from the castle to gather you, my Lord."

"Jakken..."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You lie." Sesshomaru used his claws to cut Jakken in half. "I will not bring you back to life this time, Jakken." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked out of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

I don't own Inu-Yasha; I really wish you people would get it through your thick heads so I wouldn't have to say it anymore, just joking.

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

"I can smell her all over the place." Sesshomaru said as he reached a small cave.

"Sesshomaru... I knew you would come for me." Kagura had appeared before him and ran into his arms. "Kaminari killed our children." she began to cry.

"Enough... Kaminari." Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away from him.

"Do you not love me any more?" Kagura asked.

"You are not Kagura. She is dead."

"I am not, my Lord. I stand before you." she protested.

"You reek of Kaminari!" Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijin and sliced at her, cutting of her right arm.

"Well, at least now we are the same." Kagura's face began to melt away as Kaminari's appeared. "Did you not like me as your mate?" she asked.

"You took away my children, my human child, and my mate, for that you will die." Sesshomaru told her as he readied to fight.

"You morn for a human child? What a fool!" Kaminari laughed.

"Kaminari, either ready yourself to fight, or die." Sesshomaru warned her.

"Very well, I will fight you." Kaminari said as she pulled out two small blades.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha ran into the village carrying Sanyu.

"Inu-Yasha... where is Ketsuzen?" Kagome asked him. He didn't know what to tell her. "Inu-Yasha..." Kagome began to cry as she realized that her son was dead for good.

"Kagome... someone stole Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and Kaminari came and killed Kanna before she could revive him. Ketsuzen is gone for good." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Ketsuzen... my only son." Kagome fell to the ground and wept as Iyasu ran to her side.

"Mother..." Iyasu helped Kagome up and led her back into the hut.

"Inu-Yasha, is that Sesshomaru's daughter?" Sango asked when she looked at Sanyu.

"Yes."

"Why do you have her?" Miroku asked.

"Yume, can you take her? I must talk to your parents." Inu-Yasha said as he handed the baby girl to Yume and led Miroku and Sango to another part of the village.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked him once they were alone.

"Kagura was killed today, along with Sesshomaru's eldest children and Rin. Sanyu and Sesshomaru are the only ones left. He suspects that toad, Jakken had something to do with it, so he's probably dead now too." Inu-Yasha told them.

"Why would he betray Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Who knows?"

"Who killed them?" Sango asked Inu-Yasha.

"Kaminari did. She must be planning to make her move on us soon." Inu-Yasha said.

"She already did. We meet Naraku's son and another demon woman that must have worked for Kaminari." Sango told him.

"What?"

"Kira killed her when she attacked us. Naraku's son tried to kill Ivory when they were alone in the forest, but she produced a barrier that he could not break." Miroku told.

"He escaped before we could kill him." Sango added.

"So now Kaminari and her son are left. Do you think that she might have more demons working for her?" Miroku asked Inu-Yasha.

"No, she would have sent them already. Sesshomaru will try to kill Kaminari, but he doesn't know about Naraku's son. I have to find him and help him." Inu-Yasha said as he ran to his hut.

"I should go with him." Yume said as she walked up with Sanyu.

"It's too dangerous." Sango told her.

"But it's my fault his son is dead. I have to at least try to help, in honor of Ketsuzen." Yume said as she handed Sango Sanyu.

"Please, be careful?" Sango asked her.

"I will, mother." Yume said as she began to run after Inu-Yasha as he walked out of the village.

"Yume! Wait." Sango picked up her hiratsu and ran after Yume. "Take this with you." Sango said as she handed Yume her weapon.

"Thank you." Yume hugged her mother, and then ran after Inu-Yasha.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot defeat me."

"You will pay for what you did to my children." Sesshomaru warned her.

"That is the same thing Kagura said before I killed her." Kaminari laughed as Sesshomaru charged at her. Kaminari was too busy laughing to realize that Sesshomaru was moving faster then usual. As Sesshomaru thrust Tokijin into Kaminari's stomach she muttered, "how... did you...?" and died.

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle, Kagura had woken up and was crawling back to her room. Kaminari had done a lot of damage to Kagura's body, but she hadn't killed her. In her rush to find the two other girls before Sesshomaru returned, Kaminari hadn't noticed that Kagura was still alive. Sesshomaru was too upset to notice Kagura's slowed breathing when he had searched the castle earlier. "I will not die. Not yet." Kagura said as she crawled into her room, and there, saw Kage's dead body. "No, Kage..." Kagura crawled over to her daughter and laid down beside her, before blacking out again.

"You were strong enough to defeat my mother, but you will not defeat me." Saku said as he stepped out of the cave.

"You must be Naraku's child. You can only be three years old, how is it that you believe you can defeat me?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I will prove to you how strong I am." Saku said as he lifted a finger and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Saku muttered "leave" and Sesshomaru was thrust back against a tree. "You see, Lord Sesshomaru, I can control the wind, trap your soul in this crystal, change my appearance, and create a miasma. I have all the powers of my father and his incarnations." Saku bragged as he kept Sesshomaru pinned against the tree. "Now you will die." Saku laughed as he morphed his hand into a blade. Just before Saku thrust his blade into Sesshomaru, he was knocked back. "Who?"

"You! You are the boy from the village!" Yume said as she and Inu-Yasha jumped out from some bushes.

"What boy?"

"He was at the village when Ketsuzen was killed." Yume told Inu-Yasha.

"So you're the one responsible for my son's death? I'll make you pay!" Inu-Yasha said as he charged at the small child.

"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Sesshomaru tried to warn him, but it was too late. Saku did the same thing that he had done to Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha was pinned against a tree. "I tried to warn you. Saku has the powers of Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna." Sesshomaru told him.

"Hiratsu!" Yume threw the huge weapon at the child, causing him to release Inu-Yasha.

"I'll get him." Inu-Yasha said as he charged again at the child.

"Fool." Sesshomaru said as Inu-Yasha was thrown into another tree. "Stay back." Sesshomaru thrust Tokijin as Saku as he stepped towards him.

"Hiratsu!" Yume threw her weapon at Saku while he was busy with Sesshomaru's attack, causing him to fall back.

"My turn!" Inu-Yasha said as he used Tetseiga to slice Saku.

"That's what you think." Saku put a barrier up around himself, protecting him from Inu-Yasha's attack. Inu-Yasha fell back from the force of his attack and was knocked out. "As for you girl." Saku used his powers to throw the hiratsu back at Yume.

"Ahhh!" Yume fell back, unconscious. "It is just you and I now." Saku said to Sesshomaru as he used his powers to pin Sesshomaru to a tree again. "I will suck the soul from your body." Saku said as he lifted his crystal, but nothing happened. "What? Why can I not take your soul? Is it because that wench is dead? If that is the truth then... mother must not have killed the wind sorceress. I knew she could not even do that right." Saku said to himself out loud.

"Kagura is still alive?" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he heard Saku. With this information, Sesshomaru's strength seemed to rise as he pushed against Saku's power and freed himself from being pinned against the tree.

"How is it that you are able to free yourself from my hold?" Saku asked as Sesshomaru raised Tokijin, ready to slay Saku.

"Die." Sesshomaru said as he brought Tokijin down upon Saku's head.

"I under estimated your abilities. I am the only one to blame." Saku said as he fell to the ground, dead.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Finally Over

This will be the last chapter and last story of this saga. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. By the way, I don't own Inu-Yasha.

**Chapter 7: It's Finally Over**

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran out and greeted him with open arms.

"Kagome! You're better now?" he asked her.

"I will miss our son, but I know he is save where he is now. I also know that your mother will take care of him." Kagome told him as he held her in his arms.

"Is Kaminari dead?" Sango asked as she walked up, carrying Sanyu.

"Yes. It's over." Yume told her mother.

"What about Naraku's son?" Miroku asked.

"He's dead too." Inu-Yasha told Miroku.

"Ivory, can you take Sanyu?" Sango said as she sat Sanyu down and Ivory led her away. "Is Sesshomaru dead?" she asked once Sanyu was gone.

"No, he's still alive. Kagura might still be alive too." Inu-Yasha answered.

Sesshomaru didn't want to walk back into his castle, he had never been afraid of blood or death, until it happened to his family. He slowly walked through the quiet castle and past all the death that surrounded him. When he finally made it to where Kagura's body had been, he was shocked to see it was no longer there. "Kagura..." Sesshomaru followed the trail of blood to her room. There he found her laying next to Kage. "Kagura?" Sesshomaru walked up to her and she moved.

"Sesshomaru? What happened?" Kagura asked, then she saw Kage's body. "Kage, now I remember." Kagura was too weak to get up, so Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her across the hall to his room. "Are they all dead?" she asked him as he laid her down.

"Sanyu is still alive. I have taken her to Inu-Yasha's village. I did not think she should be here now. Not until her brother and sisters are buried." he told Kagura.

"At least one of them is still alive." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

When she woke up, it was four days later. "Sesshomaru?" Kagura stood up from her bed and slowly limped down the hall and down the staircase. She found Sesshomaru standing outside, next to four small graves. "Sesshomaru..." Kagura fell into his arms as she began to weep.

"Kagura..." he held her close to him, afraid that if he let go then she would leave him too.

"Sesshomaru... Jakken..." Kagura tried to tell him about Jakken.

"I already know. He has been dealt with." Sesshomaru told her.

"I want Sanyu to come home." Kagura said as she looked down at her children's graves.

"We will go get her tomorrow." Sesshomaru promised.

"No. I can't stand having her away from me for another night."

"I do not want to leave you alone, and you are not strong enough to make the journey." Sesshomaru told her.

"Where is Ah-Un?" Kagura asked him.

"Here somewhere. I will bring Ah-Un for you to ride." Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her to find the two headed demon. When he returned, he help Kagura climb onto the demon's back, and then they left.

Sanyu was playing with Ivory when they arrived at the village. "Mommy!" Sanyu stood up and ran into Kagura's arms.

"Mommy?" Kagura was confused.

"It's what children from my time call their mothers." Kagome explained.

"Are we going home now?" Sanyu asked Kagura.

"Yes." Kagura answered her as she turned and carried Sanyu out of the village.

"Inu-Yasha..." Sesshomaru looked at his brother, who was walking away. "Thank you." then he followed Kagura out of the village.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know."

After three years, Kyou returned for Iyasu and their son. He had rebuilt his father's lands and now had a new following of Wolf Demons. He and Iyasu lived happily together until their deaths. Yume married a man in the village and they raised their own family, with three daughters, all great demon slayers, and four sons. Ivory and Kira stayed together until Kira's death when Ivory was sixteen. After her death, Ivory met and married a young lord. Together they had three children, two sons and a daughter they named Kira. Inochi lived the rest of her life with her parents, never marrying. She became a priestess for the village and lived a long and happy life. Kohaku, Sango and Miroku's son, left the village when he turned fifteen to go and journey, just like his parents. When he returned five years later, he had a family of his own, which he raise in the village. Sango and Miroku never had any other children after Kohaku, and they lived the rest of their lives in the village, together. Sesshomaru and Kagura tried to rebuild their family after the death of their eldest three died. Together they had another son and daughter, which they named Rin. Kagura died three years after Sesshomaru was killed in battle. Sanyu took revenge for her father's death and killed the demon that her father could not. She began the Lady of the West Lands, and protected them until her death only six years after her mothers. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had another son, but never forgot the one they lost. They lived together in the village, long after Miroku and Sango's deaths.


End file.
